Realization
by FatalMemoriesLostx
Summary: My own spin on what should of happened in 'Run Away Little Boy.' I think its different then all the others out there, so read and give me some feedback! May end up being a prequel to Back Where I Belong


This is a spin on Run Away, Little Boy. I'm pretty sure it hasn't been done before, but I am almost positive this will be a one-shot, unless you're heart set on this having more chapters! It may also turn into a prequel to 'Back Where I Belong.' And Rory never went back out with Dean, but still said she hated Tristan to Dean. Please REVIEW!

* * *

Realization

I walked into the cafeteria, immediately seeing the group I was in to act out Act 5 of Romeo & Juliet. I said a quick 'hey' while sitting down.

"Hey," Madeline said in her regular perky tune.

Out of no where, Louise sang "We're the Monkeys," and then stopped. It was odd to say the very least, but I let it go. I looked to my side and saw a boy that I didn't know, or remember seeing, ever.

"Hi, I'm Rory," I introduced myself. The shy looking boy looked up with a freakishly perky smile.

"I'm Brad. From the third period Shakespeare," the boy replied, now pegged as Brad.

"He's the answer to our lack of boys problem. Isn't that swell?" Louise added sarcastically, never looking up for doing her nails.

Changing the subject, I folded my hands on the table and suggested, "Well, maybe we should start." This earned to scared, amazed faces staring at me.

"Without Paris?" Madeline stuttered out, actually looking up from her 'Jane' magazine.

"That could be lethal," Louise replied, going back to working on her nails.

"We could at least decide on what motif we want to do," I replied, desperately trying to keep the conversation from dropping.

That's when Paris decided to show up. She came walking in quickly (classic Paris style) with a huge box on her shoulder. "We're doing traditional Elizabethan."

I looked over shocked at this answer, "Elizabethan? But I thought the point of this was to…" but I was cut off by Paris.

"The point is to get an A, not to make Romeo and Juliet into a Vegas lounge act. Besides, we have the death scene. It's classic, it's famous," she ended her little rant, but added a "Who are you?" looking at Brad.

Brad looked at her with fear, and the strange look of wanting to throw-up evident on his face, "I'm uh, Brad. From the third period Shakespeare," he told her and added quickly, "ma'am" to the end.

Paris cast this aside, and started on another lecture, with some of our inputs along the way. (A/N, I'm skipping some parts, you know what happens!) Paris had just gotten done saying that Louise was going to be the Friar, making Louise interested. That's when Tristan came sauntering in and took a seat next to me.

"Well well well, the gangs all here," he quipped.

"This is a meeting," Paris snapped at him, giving him her usual glare.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late," he replied looking at Paris.

"What do you think you're doing?" Paris asked angrily, watching him closely.

Tristan answered honestly, "Uh, Professor Anderson forgot to include me when she made up the groups, so she told me to pick one," looking at me by the end. This caused me to look away quickly, and stare at the table.

This made Paris get madder, "Fine, you have fours other acts to choose from. Take your pick," she snapped at him.

Tristan took a deep breath and began explaining himself, "Yeah, well Summer's in Act 1, Kate's in Act 2, and uh, Claire, Kathy, and Mary are in Act 4. So this is the only one free of ex-girlfriends."

Paris started gripping the chair and replied bitterly, "So, we're being punished for our good taste?"

Tristan's cocky self quickly came out at this remark, "Oh, Paris, you hurt me. Do you no longer have any need for me at all?" This started on an argument about who was going to be Romeo: Brad or Tristan. Eventually Paris caved on letting Tristan being Romeo, right before his beeper went off.

"I gotta run. Are we done here?" Tristan asked looking at Paris.

"Rehearsal, tomorrow night," she told him sternly. He just nodded and then out of no where he turned and smirked at me.

"What?" I asked confused, knitting my brows together in confusion. Then, out of no where, he grabbed my face and kissed me, hard. I let him do so, for I was so shocked and was staring at him with wide eyes as he kissed me. Everyone else was staring at us shocked to, except for Brad, but he didn't know any of the situation. By the time I got my sense back, Tristan had already pulled away and yelled a 'Cya Mary' over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Yeah, there's nothing going on between you two," Paris scoffed sarcastically. I just stared after the place Tristan and just appeared out of, confused as a blind man being told to 'look here.'

* * *

**The next day at Chilton:**

I was walking down the hall when I saw Tristan talking to Duncan and Bowman. I wanted to run the other way, but I knew if I wanted to know about what happened the other day I'd have to talk to him. I walked over quickly and tapped his shoulder, making him turn around quickly. "Hey Tristan, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Ah, yeah sure," he replied turning around, "Catch you guys later," he told Duncan and Bowman then turned back around. "What's up?" he asked getting into his locker.

"I wanted to talk," I started, "About yesterday," she trailed off, hoping he'd just explain himself.

"What about yesterday?" he asked, "A lot of things happened yesterday," he added leaning against lockers with books in his hands.

"Tristan!" I yelled angrily, "You _know_ what I'm talking about."

"Do I?" he asked cockily, a slight smirk on his face.

"Yesterday, in the cafeteria," I started, but he still didn't get it. "You kissed me then left."

"Oh! That was you?" he asked looking like he was actually thinking it over.

"I don't even know why I bother talking to you!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air then walking past him.

"Rory, Rory wait!" he yelled walking quickly after her.

"What Tristan?" I snapped turning around and glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, alright? It's hard to explain what that was about yesterday," he replied running a hand through his already messy hair.

"What about yesterday?" I asked innocently, "A lot of things happened yesterday."

"Rory, c'mon, you know what I'm talking about!" he yelled.

"So explain it, I don't care if it's complicated, explain," I replied sternly.

"So I guess I'll put it simply," he replied, taking a deep breath and letting it out again, "I like you Rory, that's why I did it," he said quickly.

"What?" I asked, not understanding what he had said.

"I like you, Mary, that's why I did it, why I kissed you," he replied, looking down at his shoes. Before Rory could say anything, the bell rang and Tristan was gone towards his next class.

* * *

**At the Shakespeare play:**

Rory was listening to Paris complain, "I knew he was going to do this, but no one wanted to listen to me! It was all 'Lets make Tristan Romeo! He's hot.'"

"Well, what about Brad?" I tried to reason with her.

"Brad transferred schools," she retorted looking being me then yelling, "Where have you been? You have to get dressed; we're on in ten minutes!"

"Can't," was all he said looking down.

"What?" Paris asked angrily as Tristan stood in front of us.

"Actually my dad had me pulled out of school," he explained. Paris just turned around and walked away without listening to the rest. "He—and is she unhappy," he commented.

"What do you mean he had you pulled out of school?" I asked, "What happened?"

Tristan just shrugged and replied, "Nothing, just ticked the old man off, that's all."

"By doing what?" I asked. Tristan just stood there. "Tristan, come one tell me," I urged him.

"I got in some trouble," he began looking at me.

"Trouble, involving?" I asked.

Tristan quickly continued with, "Involving Duncan and Bowman and Bowman's dad's safe."

"Oh no," slipped out of my mouth after hearing this.

Tristan quickly started explaining his actions, "I mean Bowman had a key, it was supposed to be no big deal, and then the crazy silent alarm kicked in."

"You broke into Bowman's dad's safe?" I asked, trying to get the story right.

"Yes," he replied easily.

"Stupid," I retorted.

"Yes," he repeated again, only quieter.

I tried to think of something and said, "Well okay, you can apologize, and you can put back the money, and you can explain that you were, I dunno, were going through something."

"I was, going through his safe," Tristan replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Why would you do this?" I asked. It was just so non-Tristan.

"I don't know," he replied, "I guess that's something I can ponder in military school."

"Military school?" I asked incredulously.

"The police are letting our parents handle it and in my case, that means Military school in North Carolina," he explained.

"I don't know what to say," I said watching his expressions, just thinking over and over that he was going to be gone. And I'd never see him again.

"Well I imagine you overwhelmed with the relief of knowing the soon I will be gone," he retorted, anger evident in his voice.

"Your right, I am overwhelmed, but not with grief," I muttered under my breath before saying, "I'm so sorry," louder.

"What did you say before that?" he asked.

"I-it was nothing," I replied.

Tristan just shrugged, "At least I'm a big boy, I'm sure I can handle it."

"There's nothing you can-" but I was cut off by Tristan's dad saying his name.

"Come on," he ordered as Tristan looked back at him.

He turned back around and said an "I gotta go," while he watched me like he was memorizing what I looked like. "Take care of yourself, Mary" he replied with a smile, not a smirk, but a smile before leaving. As I saw him turn the corner, a sudden urge came over me.

"Tristan! Wait!" I yelled running after him, not even noticing Paris. Once I rounded the corner, I saw Tristan at the end of the hallway, looking back at me.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at me curiously. Without saying anything, I ran up to him and quickly pulled his face to mine and kissed him hard. "What was that?" he asked, when I pulled away.

"Well, I like you Tristan, and I wanted to kiss you, but since I'm not going to have another chance, I figured now was a good a time as any," I replied with a smirk. Tristan just smiled as I turned to his father. "Is there any way you could let Tristan stay for the rest of the play?" I asked.

"I don't-"

But I cut him off by saying, "I'm doing Act 5 and that's on in, oh no! I have a minute to get back stage!" I yelled. "Please!" I pleaded with his father. He looked at Tristan then back at me.

"Fine, I'll send a car Tristan," he replied, turning and leaving the school. I smiled and kissed Tristan again quick before running back stage to perform.

After the performance, I walked out to find Tristan talking to my mom. "Hey guys," I said walking up to them.

"There's the girl of the evening!" My mother yelled happily clapping her hands together. "You were fantastic!" I blushed and shook my head.

"You were Mar, you were fantastic," Tristan told me with a grin.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"Well, what do you say about Luke's?" Lorelei asked looking at me.

"Sure mom, can you go get the coats?" I asked.

"Sure thing sweets," she replied walking away with Sookie.

"So," Tristan started, looking down at his hands.

"You're leaving tomorrow for North Carolina?" I asked.

"Bright and early tomorrow morning," he corrected.

"This sucks, I finally realize I like you, just to have you leave," I pouted crossing my arms over my chest.

"At least you figured it out before I left, so I can do this," he replied, leaning in and kissing me softly. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, not wanting him to leave. I felt him smile into the kiss and bring my body closer to his. "God, I don't want to leave you Ror."

"And I don't want you to leave Tris," I replied pressing my forehead to his. I heard my mom come out, for she coughed when she saw us. Tristan gave me another long, passion filled kiss and then held me close.

"I promise I'll be back Mary, I'll be back for your beautiful self," he replied smiling and touching his pointer-finger to my nose. I smiled and he kissed me quickly before pulling away and walking towards the door. "Bye Mary."

"Bye Bible Boy!" I yelled after him. As he walked out the door, he turned and grinned at me, then turned and kept walking into the night, leaving me for North Carolina. Hopefully I would see him again, and soon.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! I don't think I like this one, but let me know what _you_ think!


End file.
